¿Vamos a un musical?
by Faye Branford
Summary: El Sr. y la Sra. Tucker junto con su hija Rubí han salido de South Park dejado solo en casa a Craig y dándole 2 entradas para un musical. El decide invitar a alguien, ¿pero qué consecuencias traerá todo esto? -CREEK-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola , les traigo un fanfic mas salido de mi retorcida y perturbada imaginación (ok no) y se trata de otro creek *gritos de fanboys y fangirls*(?.  
Advertencia: Lemon. (Si es que me inspiro D: )  
Parejas: Creek y mención de Bunny y Style.  
South Park no me pertenece. (Lamentablemente :c)  
**

_**Cap.1: Invitación.**_

Era un nuevo día en el común y corriente pueblecito montañés de South Park y cierto chico de cabellera negra había despertado de su sueño. Se dirigió a la cocina con pesadez para desayunar su cereal de Red Racer pero cuando iba a abrir el refrigerador se percato de que este tenía una nota pegada, saco la leche y tomo la hoja para leerla.

_Querido Craig:_

Tu padre, tu hermana y yo fuimos a visitar a la abuela, no te llevamos con nosotros porque tienes la jodida costumbre de levantarte tarde.  
Pero no te sientas mal cariño, te dejamos 2 pases para un musical así que puedes llevar a quien tú quieras. Con amor, tu madre.

P.d: No dejes el horno encendido.  


Arrugo la hoja y la tiro a la basura, su familia siempre hacia eso con él, lo dejaban solo en casa mientras ellos se divertían, aun recuerda cuando en su infancia lo dejaron a la suerte como a muchos otros niños del pueblo pero a su hermana Rubí la conservaron. No le tomo más importancia y vio el reverso del papel y ahí estaban las dichosas entradas, las tomo para examinarlas y decían que son para la función del viernes a las 9:00 p.m., es decir, esa misma noche, las dejo en la mesa para desayunar y ver televisión, después vería que hacer con ellas. 

**Craig's POV**

El reloj marcaba la 4:30 p.m. y yo aun no tenia con quien ir. Saque mi celular para ver mi lista de contactos y ahí estaban los nombres de mis amigos o mejor conocidos como los miembros del team Craig.  
Primero estaba Clyde, si lo llevaba a él lo más seguro es que se la pasaría parloteando sin parar durante dos eternas horas sobre mierdas como su obsesión con los tacos o sus páginas porno y no es que me importe prestarle atención a la trama del musical pero soportar toda la noche al segundo culón de South Park no sería nada agradable. Por otro lado, Token es demasiado rico para ir al teatro local, así que también el queda descartado.  
Vi el último contacto y era nada más y nada menos que Tweek, ''mi mejor amigo'' o también conocido como el chico que me gusta desde los 9 años; invitarlo no sería tan mal idea y supongo que la pasaríamos bien pero no es como si fuera una cita ¿o sí?. Carajo ni yo mismo lo sé. 

**Con Tweek (Tweek's POV)  
**  
Había terminado mi turno en la cafetería de mis padres, me la pase atendiendo a los chicos góticos desde muy temprano, pues ahora que cerraron para siempre el Benny's del pueblo vienen casi a diario y es mucha presión, lo bueno es que tenia la noche y el siguiente día libre.  
Cuando llegue a mi casa y entre en ella fui directamente a la cocina por una taza de café para después sentarme en el sofá y poder descansar un poco. Unos minutos más tarde un sonido interrumpe mi calma, era mi celular, lo saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón y vi que era un mensaje de… ¡Craig!, oh Jesucristo, me dispuse a leerlo con los nervios mas incrementados de lo que ya los tengo.

_''¡Hey Tweek!  
¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? ;)''_

Uff, que alivio, creí que se trataba de que los aliens lo han secuestrado y yo debía ir a su rescate. Comencé a escribir la respuesta.

_''H-hola Craig  
Hum…no, ¿Por qué? D:''_

¡Gah!, ¿a que habrá venido la pregunta?, probablemente si lo hayan raptado los alienígenas!. Mi paranoia fue interrumpida por un nuevo mensaje.

_''Pues lo que sucede es que estoy tan aburrido que podría morir a no ser que me acompañes a un musical y así evitar mi muerte, ¿Qué dices? e_e''_

¿E-el morirá por aburrimiento?, ngh es más grave de lo que pese, debo evitarlo.  
_  
''C-claro, cuenta conmigo. ¡Aun no quiero que ack, sea tu funeral! :c''_

Respondí y no tardo en contestar.__

Bien, entonces paso por ti a las 8:20 p.m.

**Craig's POV  
**_**  
**_Listo, ya quede con Tweekers, ahora solo debía buscar mi traje y darme una buena ducha que si no mal tengo entendido a esas cosas hay que ir formal.

Eran las 7:55 p.m. y yo conducía hacia la casa de mi rubio favorito, mis padres dejaron el auto sin imaginar la posibilidad de que yo podría saber en donde esconden las llaves, ilusos. Llevaba puesto mi traje que consistía en saco y pantalón negro con una camisa azul oscuro, corbata negra y una bufanda gris, esta última se debía al frio de la noche después de todo no quería contraer un resfriado. No traía puesto mi habitual gorro pero no es como si me hubiera arreglado de esta manera para Tweek, es solo que hasta yo tengo derecho de verme decente por lo menos una vez en la vida.  
Cuando por fin llegue me baje del auto y toque el timbre. Su madre que es mi suegra pero ni ella ni Tweek lo saben me abrió la puerta y llamo a su hijo para avisarle que yo ya estaba ahí, fue en ese momento que yo vi a un ángel descender por las escaleras por mas marica que suene, pero él se veía de lo más lindo con esa camisa blanca y corbata negra mal atada, su saco verde que le quedaba a la perfección y resaltaba su delgada cintura, además del pantalón negro el cual estaba un poco ajustado. Si la sra. Tweak no hubiera estado presente yo saltaría sobre él para violármelo o por lo menos decirle que se ve bien vestido así pero luciría mejor sin nada puesto…¿pero qué carajos estoy pensando? no está bien que lo vea de esa forma tan… pervertida.

- C-craig, ¿nos vamos?.- Me interrumpió una voz aguda e inocente.

- Claro.- Dije y nos despedimos de sus padres, debo controlarme o si no seré castrado por quitarle la virginidad al pequeño Tweek, aunque no debería de preocuparme por ello, no es como si fuéramos a terminar teniendo sexo en mi casa después de esto, ¿verdad?. 

**¿Qué tal les pareció?, la idea surgió hace un mes cuando estaba en la escuela y me acorde del episodio de los musicales xD  
El siguiente capítulo está en proceso, pero puede que tarde un poco ya que estaré muy ocupado con mi entrada a preparatoria y además debo comenzara hacer mi cosplay.  
Por favor dejen su opinión sobre este extraño fic, nos vemos :3**


	2. Chapter 2 ¡Mamadas para todos!

**Cap.2 : ¡Mamadas para todos!  
**  
Dos chicos iban camino al teatro de South Park, el mayor conducía y de vez en cuando se dedicaba a mirar de reojo al pequeño rubio que bebía café y no puedo evitar pensar en lo adorable que se veía. Luego de un par de minutos por fin llegaron, se bajaron del auto y entraron al edificio para buscar buenos asientos. 

**/ Narra Craig /  
**

La función aun no comenzaba, por lo cual decidí comenzar una conversación con Tweek.

- Y… ¿Qué tal tu día?- Después de hacer esa pregunta me maldije a mí mismo, es decir, soy una total mierda socializando, espero no ponerlo incomodo.

- Estuvo ack, bien ¿y el tuyo?- Me respondió con una de esas tiernas sonrisas que solo él sabe dar.

- Normal, a excepción de que mis padres y hermana se fueron por los siguientes tres días sin mi.- Dije en total calma.

- Vaya, ¿p-por que hicieron nhg, eso?.

- No lo sé, pero me legra que lo hayan hecho ya que de no ser así no hubiera podido salir contigo.- Pude ver como sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmín cuando dije eso y en seguida el telón se abrió frente a nosotros dando inicio al espectáculo. 

**/1 Hora después/**

__Esto es más aburrido de lo que imagine, ahora si moriré. De haber sabido que sería tan poco entretenido hubiera revendido las entradas y con el dinero llevar a Tweek a algo mejor como el parque de diversiones, aunque a juzgar por su expresión el musical le está divirtiendo bastante ya que sus ojos se ven cada vez mas maravillados y curiosos, me hace feliz que se la esté pasando bien.

- Umm…. Tweek yo.- Carajo me estoy poniendo nervioso.- Debo hacer una llamada.

- Este bien Craig.- Me dijo sin despegar la vista de la gente que cantaba en el escenario.

La verdad no tenía intenciones de llamar a alguien, solo quería aclarar mi mente con respecto a ''mi mejor amigo''. Salí al estacionamiento y saque un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo del pantalón y lo encendí pero antes de llevármelo a los labios una voz muy conocida me interrumpió.

- Hola Tucker

- Hola Mc…¡McCormick! ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Pregunte al pobre que lucía bastante irreconocible bañado, peinado y bien vestido.

- Tu sabes, disfrutando del cielo nocturno, ese musical hace que casi me duerma además de que no era lo que yo esperaba pero dicen que funciona de maravilla.- Dijo el mientras hacia su típica cara de pervertido.

- ¿A qué te refieres con funcionar de maravilla?.- Pregunte algo confundido.

- No me digas que no lo sabes, yo traje a Butters conmigo para ver si le hacía efecto, ¿y tú con quien vienes?

- Con Tweek.- Respondí con mi inconfundible tono nasal y monótono.

- Oh, así que te gustan paranoicos, tiernos y con buen trasero, no está nada mal pero debo decir que nunca imagine que harías una movida de este tipo con el pequeño Tweek

- ¿De qué carajos me hablas? solo lo invite a venir aquí como amigos.- Realmente comenzaba a encabronarme y mucho.

- Craig, Craig, Craig, no sigas engañándote a ti mismo, se nota a leguas que tu quieres algo más que una simple amistad con él y viceversa, pero de todas formas veras que después de esta noche no te le dirigirás nuevamente como un simple amigo.

- Cállate de una puta vez pobre.- Lo tome del cuello de la camisa para darle un merecido puñetazo pero en eso se escucha como alguien sale y corre hacia un arbusto.

- ¿No es ese Stan?.- Señalo el inmortal.

- ¿Qué haces aquí hippie?.- Pregunte tratando de calmarme para no molerlos a golpes, es decir, ¿acaso hoy era el día nacional de joder a Craig Tucker?.

- N-nada, solo quería respirar aire fresco.- Dijo mientras limpiaba los restos de vomito de su traje.

- Si claro, ¿vienes con Wendy?.

- No, con Kyle

- Uff, al parecer seremos recompensados nosotros tres.- Dijo Kenny con una sonrisa lujuriosa

- Si sigues jodiendo con tus indirectas te voy a desfigurar el rostro hasta que te quede como un culo.- Amenace

- Oye no te enfades.- Me dijo el marica de Marsh.- ¿Y tú qué quieres decir con eso Kenny?

- Me refiero a que gracias al musical Butters, Tweek y Kyle tendrán ganas de hacer mamadas.

- Si como no.- Rodé los ojos

- Es enserio, bueno si no me creen yo puedo acompañar a sus novios hasta sus casas.

- Pues te jodes, ni loco te dejaría a Tweek , lo que dices no son más que puras mierdas.- Hice mi característica señal a ambos y me retire.

**/ En el teatro /**

- Ya volví

- ¿Por qué tardaste ngh, mucho?

- Es que un hippie y una prostituta no me dejaban pasar.

- V-vaya, el servicio aquí es m-muy malo como para dejar entrar personas ack, así.-

- Ni te imaginas

Tweek continuo viendo el musical mientras que yo me entretenía en mi celular escuchando música por los auriculares, aun me sigo preguntando cómo es que el idiota de McCormick quiere sacar el lado pervertido de todo.  
Cuando la función termino salimos por la puerta trasera, hacia bastante frio, todo normal hasta que llegamos al auto y escuche un estornudo.

- ¿Estás bien?.- Pregunte

- S-si, solo debe de ser un leve resfriado

- Ten, ponte esto.- Me quite mi bufanda para colocársela a él.

- Gracias Craig.- Me dijo mientras trataba de cubrir su sonrojo, realmente es muy adorable.

El regreso fue tranquilo pero no podía sacarme de la cabella todo aquello que Kenny decía, aunque aun así ¿Qué sabe ese idiota que solo piensa en sexo?

-Tweek ya llega…mos.- Se quedo dormido y decidí cargarlo a cuestas, de verdad luce bastante vulnerable que me dan ganas de… NO, de ninguna manera yo haría algo así. Toque el timbre de su casa pero nadie abría, mire hacia abajo y había una nota.

''_Querido Tweek:_

_Tu padre y yo nos fuimos a Broadway para un viaje de negocios, te dejamos suficiente café y comida para el fin de semana.  
Cuídate dulzura, con amor tu madre. _

Muy bien… ¡¿Qué mierdas pasa por las cabezas de los padres hoy en día?! Abrí la puerta con la llave que se encontraba escondida debajo del tapete y subí hasta la habitación de Tweek para dejarlo en su cama. Pude observar que un intenso color carmín estaba en sus mejillas y comenzaba a sudar. Toque su frente y al efectivamente se había enfermado. Fui al baño para tomar un paño húmedo y colocárselo. Lo estuve cuidando hasta la media noche haciendo un esfuerzo por no quedarme dormido pero caí en el hechizo de Morfeo.

Comencé a sentir una sensación extraña en la entrepierna, no era molesta, al contrario, se sentía bastante bien. Abrí mis ojos solo para llevarme la sorpresa de mi vida.

- Tweek…

**/**

**Y esto fue el segundo capítulo :3 ¿Les gusto? w  
Lamento mucho la tardanza, enserio, pero la preparatoria es más pesada de lo que imagine, espero con el tiempo acostumbrarme ;A;  
Además de que debo terminar mi cosplay para el 11 de octubre ya que quiero participar en el concurso y quiero que todo quede perfecto owo Por el momento me está encantando como va quedando *o*  
Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios les agradezco con todo mi kokoro n.n  
**


End file.
